poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show
Weekenders Adventurs of Regular Show is the first Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover TV series made by Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The series revolves around the daily lives of two 23-year-old friends, Mordecai—a blue jay, and Rigby—a raccoon. They work as groundskeepers at a state park in Tucker, Georgia (according to Quintel), and spend their days trying to avoid work and entertain themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their manager/boss Benson—a gumball machine and their coworker Skips—a yeti, but to the delight of their (other) manager/boss Pops—a man with a lollipop for a head. Other coworkers include an overweight green man called Muscle Man, and a ghost called Hi-Five Ghost. List of Episodes Pilot # "The Pilot" Season 1 #"The Power" #"Just Set Up the Chairs" #"Caffeinated Concert Tickets" #"Death Punchies" #"Free Cake" #"Meat Your Maker" #"Grilled Cheese Deluxe" #"The Unicorns Have Got to Go" #"Prank Callers" #"Don" #"Rigby's Body" #"Mordecai and the Rigbys" Season 2 #"Ello Gov'nor" #"It's Time" #"Appreciation Day" #"Peeps" #"Dizzy" #"My Mom" #"High Score" #"Rage Against the TV" #"Party Pete" #"Brain Eraser" #"Benson Be Gone" #"But I Have a Receipt" #"This Is My Jam" #"Muscle Woman" #"Temp Check" #"Jinx" #"See You There" #"Do Me a Solid" #"Grave Sights" #"Really Real Wrestling" #"Over the Top" #"The Night Owl" #"A Bunch of Baby Ducks" #"More Smarter" #"First Day" #"Go Viral" #"Skunked" #"Karaoke Video" Season 3 #"Stick Hockey" #"Bet to Be Blonde" #"Skips Strikes" #"Terror Tales of the Park" #"Terror Tales of the Park" #"Camping Can Be Cool" #"Slam Dunk" #"Cool Bikes" #"House Rules" #"Rap It Up" #"Cruisin'" #"Under the Hood" #"Weekend at Benson's" #"Fortune Cookie" #"Think Positive" #"Skips vs. Technology" #"Butt Dial" #"Eggscellent" #"Gut Model" #"Video Game Wizards" #"Big Winner" #"The Best Burger in the World" #"Replaced" #"Trash Boat" #"Fist of Justice" #"Yes Dude Yes" #"Busted Cart" #"Dead at Eight" #"Access Denied" #"Muscle Mentor" #"Trucker Hall of Fame" #"Out of Commission" #"Fancy Restaurant" #"Diary" #"The Best VHS in the World" #"Prankless" #"Death Bear" #"Fuzzy Dice" #"Sugar Rush" #"Bad Kiss" Season 4 #"Exit 9B" #"Exit 9B" #"Starter Pack" #"Terror Tales of the Park II" #Terror Tales of the Park II" #"Pie Contest" #"150 Piece Kit" #"Bald Spot" #"Guy's Night" #"One Pull Up" #"The Christmas Special" #"The Christmas Special" #"T.G.I. Tuesday" #"Firework Run" #"The Longest Weekend" #"Sandwich of Death" #"Ace Balthazar Lives" #"Do or Diaper" #"Quips" #"Caveman" #"That's My Television" #"A Bunch of Full Grown Geese" #"Fool Me Twice" #"Limousine Lunchtime" #"Picking Up Margaret" #"K.I.L.I.T. Radio" #"Carter and Briggs" #"Skips' Stress" #"Cool Cubed" #"Trailer Trashed" #"Meteor Moves" #"Family BBQ" #"The Last LaserDisc Player" #"Country Club" #"Blind Trust" #"World's Best Boss" #"Last Meal" #"Sleep Fighter" #"Party Re-Pete" #"Steak Me Amadeus" Season 5 #"Laundry Woes" #"Silver Dude" #"Benson's Car" #"Every Meat Burritos" #"Wall Buddy" #"A Skips in Time" #"Survival Skills" #"Terror Tales of the Park III" #"Terror Tales of the Park III" #"Tants" #"Bank Shot" #"Power Tower" #"The Thanksgiving Special" #"The Thanksgiving Special" #"The Heart of a Stuntman" #"New Year's Kiss" #"Dodge This" #"Portable Toilet" #"The Postcard" #"Rigby in the Sky with Burrito" #"Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit" #"Saving Time" #"Guitar of Rock" #"Skips' Story" #"Skips' Story" #"Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys" #"Bad Portrait" #"Video 101" #"I Like You Hi" #"Play Date" #"Expert or Liar" #"Catching the Wave" #"Gold Watch" #"Paint Job" #"Take the Cake" #"Skips in the Saddle" #"Thomas Fights Back" #"Bachelor Party! Zingo!!" #"Tent Trouble" #"Real Date" Season 6 #"Maxin' and Relaxin'" #"New Bro on Campus" #"Daddy Issues" #"Terror Tales of the Park IV" #"Terror Tales of the Park IV" #"The End of Muscle Man" #"Lift with Your Back" #"Eileen Flat Screen" #"The Real Thomas" #"The Real Thomas" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Molly Hale, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Sunset Shimmer, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this TV series. Gallery Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 1).jpg|Season 1 Poster Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 2).jpg|Season 2 Poster Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 3).jpg|Season 3 Poster (with Delia Ketchum, Clement, Bonny, and Serena) Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 4).jpg|Season 4 Poster (with Delia Ketchum, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 5).jpg|Season 5 poster (with May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris) Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 6).jpg|Season 6 poster (with May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris) Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 7).jpg|Season 7 poster (with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Blunk) Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show (Season 8).jpg|Season 8 Poster (with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, and Blunk) Transcripts for the episodes Pilot # The Pilot Season 1 # The Power # Just Set Up the Chairs # Caffeinated Concert Tickets # Death Punchies # Free Cake # Meat Your Maker # Grilled Cheese Deluxe # The Unicorns Have Got to Go # Prank Callers # Don # Rigby's Body # Mordecai and the Rigbys Season 2 # Ello Gov'nor # It's Time # Appreciation Day # Peeps # Dizzy # My Mom # High Score # Rage Against the TV # Party Pete # Brain Eraser # Benson Be Gone # But I Have a Receipt # This Is My Jam # Muscle Woman # Temp Check # Jinx # See You There # Do Me a Solid # Grave Sights # Really Real Wrestling # Over the Top # The Night Owl # A Bunch of Baby Ducks # More Smarter # First Day # Go Viral # Skunked # Karaoke Video Season 3 # Stick Hockey # Bet to Be Blonde # Skips Strikes # Terror Tales of the Park # Camping Can Be Cool # Slam Dunk # Cool Bikes # House Rules # Rap It Up # Cruisin # Under the Hood # Weekend at Benson's # Fortune Cookie # Think Positive # Skips vs. Technology # Butt Dial # Eggscellent # Gut Model # Video Game Wizards # Big Winner # The Best Burger in the World # Replaced # Trash Boat # Fist of Justice # Yes Dude Yes # Busted Cart # Dead at Eight # Access Denied # Muscle Mentor # Trucker Hall of Fame # Out of Commission # Fancy Restaurant # Diary # The Best VHS in the World # Prankless # Death Bear # Fuzzy Dice # Sugar Rush # Bad Kiss Season 4 #Exit 9B #Starter Pack #Terror Tales of the Park II #Pie Contes #150 Piece Kit #Bald Spot #Guy's Night #One Pull Up #The Christmas Special #T.G.I. Tuesday #Firework Run #The Longest Weekend #Sandwich of Death #Ace Balthazar Lives #Do or Diaper #Quips #Caveman #That's My Television #A Bunch of Full Grown Geese #Fool Me Twice #Limousine Lunchtime #Picking Up Margaret #K.I.L.I.T. Radio #Carter and Briggs #Skips' Stress #Cool Cubed #Trailer Trashed #Meteor Moves #Family BBQ #The Last LaserDisc Player #Country Club #Blind Trust #World's Best Boss #Last Meal #Sleep Fighter #Party Re-Pete #Steak Me Amadeus Season 5 #Laundry Woes #Silver Dude #Benson's Car #Every Meat Burritos #Wall Buddy #A Skips in Time #Survival Skills #Terror Tales of the Park III #Terror Tales of the Park III #Tants #Bank Shot #Power Tower #The Thanksgiving Special #The Thanksgiving Special #The Heart of a Stuntman #New Year's Kiss #Dodge This #Portable Toilet #The Postcard #Rigby in the Sky with Burrito #Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit #Saving Time #Guitar of Rock #Skips' Story #Skips' Story #Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys #Bad Portrait #Video 101 #I Like You Hi #Play Date #Expert or Liar #Catching the Wave #Gold Watch #Paint Job #Take the Cake #Skips in the Saddle #Thomas Fights Back #Bachelor Party! Zingo!! #Tent Trouble #Real Date Season 6 #Maxin' and Relaxin' #New Bro on Campus #Daddy Issues #Terror Tales of the Park IV #The End of Muscle Man #Lift with Your Back #Eileen Flat Screen #The Real Thomas # Links for the episodes Pilot Season 1 * The Power: * Just Set Up the Chairs: * Caffeinated Concert Tickets: * Death Punchies: * Free Cake: * Meat Your Maker: * Grilled Cheese Deluxe: * The Unicorns Have Got to Go: * Prank Callers: * Don: * Rigby's Body: * Mordecai and the Rigbys: Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 See also Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers